


Coffee Break

by StarsGarters



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the romance between Tendo and Allison Choi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

Coffee Break Tendo x Allison  
"Mother love a f’ing goat," Munitions officer Allison Spencer muttered under her breath. There wasn’t enough time in the day to fix everything that was wrong with this Jaeger. Not enough time in the day? Make that not enough time in the week, maybe not enough time in this life to fix everything.

  
The J-Tech munitions department workers bustled about like well trained army ants under the direction of the LOCCENT crew when Miss Danger returned to the Anchorage Shatterdome.

  
Each time the Becket brothers strapped into their giant two-legged nuclear tank to smash a Kaiju, Allison held her breath and hoped that they’d bring her back without completely torching the plasma cannons.  
It never worked. Those boys loved their plasma cannons. They’d smile sheepishly like the goodhearted men that they were and all would be forgiven, because they held the Miracle Mile and their winsome smiles didn’t hurt, either.  
"Sorry honey, I’ve got to stay late again. I’m not sure when I’ll be back. You know, Kaiju… Text me when you get this."

Richard was going to be so pissed.

Allison hung up her phone and stared at the grease on the back of her scarred, calloused hands, and smiled at her chipped not quite PPDC standard nails. They matched her bandanna, cherry red like Rosie the Riveter. Her great-grandmothers had worked in the war effort and Allison liked to think that she was keeping up with the family tradition.

Richard told her one night, as they laid in a sweaty tangle of limbs, that her long blonde hair smelled like brake fluid and if she got cut, she’d probably bleed oil. Allison took that as a compliment, even if it wasn’t meant as one. Richard wasn’t the most supportive boyfriend. It was almost like he thought that her work was beneath her. Like anyone was hiring engineers right now.

Whatever. This was a war and everyone needed to pitch in or there wouldn’t be anything left. Allison huffed under her breath, pulled down her goggles and adjusted her safety line. Last step was a doozy, and she swallowed hard as she stepped off the behemoth’s steel shoulder, lowering herself to the spent plasma cannon clips.

—  
Her stomach always ended up in her throat after the long descent to the Shatterdome floor. Allison took a moment to recover, bent over and propped her hands on her knees. The fully loaded equipment belt around her waist clanked and dangled. She perked up at the unmistakable smell of hot coffee wafting from the break table.

Not bothering to clean off her hands, she grabbed her chipped red enamel coffee mug and headed to the hot pot spigot.

“What’s the occasion?” She filled her mug and inhaled the steamy vapors, savoring the scent. The munitions crew hardly ever got the good stuff with the rationing these days.

"We were hoping you’d tell us…” Her crewmates’ smirking, insinuating faces made Allison want to blush for some reason. “Look at the note.”

There was a yellow sticky note with the words, “For Allison and her exceptional crew in munitions,” then the rest of the note was illegible, stained with a splash of hot water and bleeding blue ink.

"I really have no idea." Allison sipped her coffee and sat down on a bench, carefully arranging her tool belt so she didn’t jab herself in the ribs. "It wasn’t Richard, that’s for sure." The idea made her a bit sad, why was she so sure that he wouldn’t have made this sweet gesture of appreciation?

"Maybe it could be a morale thing?" It certainly seemed to have improved the mood of her crew this afternoon, they swapped conspiracy theories and she laughed at the most outlandish hypotheses involving random officers. This had to be a joke, it just had to be…

Tendo Choi watched the munitions crew enjoy his gift from an observation balcony. Tendo had saved up his coffee rations for a month just to try to impress Allison. He rolled his eyes and cursed his choice of ballpoint pen when the delightful woman shrugged her shoulders after looking at his note.

Twisting his black rosary beads around his wrist, he watched Miss Spencer’s red bandanna as she ascended on her clip-line back up onto Miss Danger’s shoulder and sighed.

"You’re going to get your ass kicked! She has a boyfriend," the Becket brothers had told him. If he had it his way, she’d have a new one soon.


End file.
